


Его губы

by A1TA



Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: M/M, Mid-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1TA/pseuds/A1TA
Summary: Он трогал все его части тела...кроме губ
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru & Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 3





	Его губы

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> ☆ From KomaHina with HOPE ~☆ [FKWH] и всем его подписчикам.
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> КамуМеши, господамы!

-Камукура-кун- руки тянутся к его телу как к единственному спасению от этого ужасного мира. Он тянется к нему как мотылек к свету. Он хочет дотронуться до него. Хотя бы на секунду. И ему поддаются.

Камукура наклоняется слегка вперед, от чего с губ Слуги невольно вылетает стон, и даёт ему желанное прикосновение.

Сам же Камукура потрогал, наверно, каждую часть тела Слуги. Вернее, почти каждую. Что-то внутри него всякий раз останавливало, стоит ему подумать о губах парня.

Возможно это «что-то» — остаток его прошлого «я», что, как икона морали, не позволял себе целовать кого бы то ни было.

И очень иронично, что делать вещи похлеще это «я» позволяет. Но Камукуре было не до логики остатков его моральных устоев.

Ему со Слугой…комфортно, да. Именно комфортно. Парень не слишком мельтешит перед глазами из-за собственной низкой самооценки, но рядом, когда бывает нужен. Обычно нужен чтобы снять напряжение. Но иногда бывает вполне полезна его неудача. А просто удачи у Камукуры и самого хватает.

Иногда его бормотания помогают вернуться в реальность из мира аналитики. А иногда спасают от скуки. В общем, он полезен, хоть немного, но полезен.

Секс с ним также был неплох. Худое тело, что изгибалось еще сильнее с каждым движением, руки, что тянутся к нему, этот приоткрытый рот, что иногда так манит… Но Камукура не может. Поэтому закрывает его рукой, чтобы не было лишнего шума.

Связь между ними трудно назвать хоть чем-то… Они слишком далеки для возлюбленных и слишком близки для товарищей по оружию. Камукура мог бы назвать их любовниками… Но почему-то ему кажется, что это слово несёт более романтичный подтекст.

А им не до романтики. Фонд будущего постоянно где-то неподалёку. Стоит им спрятаться- есть время придумать, куда пойти дальше, как не попасться на глаза…ну и расслабиться, если время осталось. А оставалось оно нечасто.

Обычно Слуга сидел где-нибудь в углу комнаты, чтобы не мешать, так как у Камукуры выработалась странная привычка ходить кругами по комнате во время размышлений. Не с огромной скоростью, очень медленно, но мешать Слуга все равно не хотел.

Им оставалось всего несколько дней до того, как они расстанутся… Никто из них не знал, надолго ли? И встретятся ли они снова вообще?

Мысль об этом ставила в тупик: их дни изменятся. Камукура будет искать ИИ Джунко Эношимы, а Слуга…служить. Хотя получается у него это отвратительно. Камукура понял это еще в день их встречи.

Парень, как бы странно это ни звучало, привлек внимание своим излишним вниманием. А Камукуре было плевать, что за ним следуют.

А теперь он и сам не помнит, как они добрались до _таких_ отношений. Наверно, просто захотелось. Как и все остальное идет по его плану, если он хочет.

Смотря сейчас на Слугу, Камукура понимает, что привык к его присутствию рядом, привык к каким-то едва слышным лепетаниям на фоне, привык, что есть тот, кто отвлекает от ежедневной рутины. Талант аналитики мешает видеть мир непредсказуемым. Камукура почти на сто процентов анализирует собственную удачу.

Но удача Слуги — не удача Камукуры. Она другая. И, как и сам Слуга, вносит в его жизнь немного хаоса и разнообразия.

***

— Камукура-кун…- тело под ним тяжело дышит. Обычно он не снимает кофту — неудобно из-за цепи — а только слегка приподнимает, но сегодня стало исключением. Камукура заметил про себя, что без одежды он кажется гораздо худее.

Проводить руками по чужой талии приятно, еще приятней слышать отклик.

Если раньше Изуру не было особо интересно, что там чувствует или не чувствует Слуга, то теперь его ориентиры сменились: доставляя удовольствие _ему_ , он получает отдачу в виде слов и жестов, что шли только плюсом к и без того сильным ощущениям.

Слуга стонет и снова тянет руки к Изуру. Его взгляд поплыл, но всё еще не отрывался от Изуру. Изуру смотрит на это лицо. Он, пожалуй, хотел бы, чтобы Слуга остался с ним. Но планы у них немного другие.

Постепенно голос внутренней морали сошёл на «нет», чего Изуру точно не предугадывал.

Воспользовавшись моментом, он впился в губы Слуги, из которых срывались оглушительные стоны, но окончательно прекратившиеся во время поцелуя. Скорее всего из-за шока их хозяина. Впрочем, в шоке он был не очень долго и, набравшись смелости, не только ответил на поцелуй, но и запустил пальцы правой руки в, на удивление идеальные, волосы Изуру, притягивая того ближе…

Толчки стали похожи на вдалбливание в кровать, хотя, похоже, Слугу это не огорчало ни капли, и тот, всеми доступными конечностями, хватался за Изуру, и это доводило обоих до безумия.

***

Посмотрев на спящего любовника ещё раз, Камукура обдумывал свои планы на будущее: в них явно входит повстречать этого парня снова. Не важно, как. 


End file.
